


I Hope You Don't Find This

by Speak_now_manchee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speak_now_manchee/pseuds/Speak_now_manchee
Summary: James pours out his love for Lily





	

I never liked the colour green, until I saw it on you.

My Dear Lily,

My love for you blazes with the intensity of a thousand suns, with the calmness of the moon reflecting a lake, with the restlessness of the North wind. You, my dear, you with all the glory and righteousness of the Heavens, are simply perfect. You with your puffy cheeks, and lopsided smile where the corners of your lips never quite touch your eyes, you with you bright green eyes, shining like hidden jewels in the earth, and with your always seemingly perfect hair, like tendrils of a grape vines winding down your head. 

I could list the reasons as to why I think you’re perfect on the top of my head like it’s my normal speech. Your calming presence mixed with the bounce of adrenaline and craziness almost always excites me when you pass me in the halls. I can’t quite put my finger on it; you always put a smile on my face. You make me feel like I’m greeted by a God; filled with majestic triumph, I’m elated to even be noticed by you. Pathetic, isn’t it? I, on the floor for you, but you don’t even notice my attraction for you. 

I try and treat you in the best way possible; my sarcasm tuned down so you won’t feel stupid when I tease, but I just can’t be nice to you, can’t I? I still tease you in the worst ways possible, eliciting any response is my real reason. I love it when your nose twitches after I said something sarcastically mean, or when your mouth turns into one of those ugh-not-this-again smiles whenever I start cracking a joke. Heck, I even find your fake laugh endearing. I love it when your eyes widen and your face tilts after threatening me not to swear, after which I would purposely swear just to spite you. Your hand raised and prepared to lightly smack my arm, but we’ll never make contact, because you’ll burst out laughing even before you manage to touch me. I love moments like these, when it’s just you and me without any third party interruption, stuck in our own little world of joyous interaction. I feign hurt when you do hit me of course, acting dramatic must be the only type of humorous affect I have on you, and you’ll always roll your eyes and smirk at my actions before joining me in a chorus of laughter. 

There’s something about you, that makes me feel soft, that makes me feel mushy, and that makes me feel as vulnerable. It makes me want to take you out and treat you like a princess, take you ballroom dancing so I can watch you spin around under my arm, smile plastered onto your face, it makes me want to run into a thunderstorm with you, playing catch in puddles of cold, splashing water, and to kiss you under a lamppost with the rain pouring as our background. I want to bring you back to my place, and cuddle with you on my bed, with our legs intertwined and your head on my chest, listening ardently to my heart, which is beating for you. I want to bring you to the fanciest of restaurants, where we’ll try and imitate the snobbish French waiters and miserably fail at our accents, laughing up a storm at our table. I want to take you to a theme park, and drag you to the scariest of rollercoasters, and at the very top, with your mouth open from screaming, I will lean over the seat and seal my lips with yours, as the carriage makes its downwards tumble. I want to watch horror movies with you, building a fort out of pillows so we can hide from the monsters on the screen. With your smaller body nestled into mine, I can seemingly protect you from all the jump-scare scenes, before we both realise that I am actually more afraid than you, after I let out a blood-curling scream that is scarier than the movie that is playing. You’ll do roll your eyes at me, the eye-roll that I have grown to love, and snuggle closer. I want us to clear the furniture in the living room, the empty space is where we would both dance to some Taylor Swift song, after which I would most inevitably trip and fall over the sofa, pulling you down with me, and we would be lying on top of each other, tears in our eyes, laughing our heads off. 

Our relationship would be the first of everything for us. When we both first move out of our parent’s houses into a shared apartment, boxes full of dust filling up the living room, and our flat looking like a mess, but we won’t care. We’re just happy that we are on our own, from then on it’ll just be the both of us out against the world. When we both finally graduate from university, and get the jobs we want, life would be so much busier. With both of us, running in and out of the house, we barely get to see each other. Just fleeting moments, secret glimpses and oh-shoot-I’m-going-to-be-late conversations. But it is when your love for me starts to falter, it is when I would go down on one knee, glittering diamond in my hand, as the waves crash behind us. You would cry, both hands covering your mouth, muttering ‘Yes, yes, yes, yes’ over and over again through sobs. I would then put on my usual sarcastic tone, teasing that I can’t hear you, and you would scream a loud ‘YES YOU IDIOT’, before jumping into my arms and slipping on the ring. 

Fast forward months later, it would be your first time walking down the aisle, your father beside you, on the verge of crying because in moments he would be handing you over to me. But your face would be the exact opposite from his, a smile larger than the horizon where I proposed to you, your eyes brighter than the sun itself. You would take your place opposite me, and while the priest is mumbling the vows, I would mouth ‘Hi’ and as discretely as I can, wave my hand. You would grin at my actions, and would mouth ‘Hi’ back to me. We would continue our little conversation until it is time for me to say my vows. I would confidently say them, thinking about my lifetime ahead with you. You reflect my tone, saying your lines as though you practised them a million times in front of the mirror, and as you are speaking, I would be beaming at you. And when we both say ‘I do’, the whole forest shouts with joy. 

As much as I would love happy times with you, I would love the sad ones as well. I want to be there for you. When you cry, when you’re mad, and when you just feel like giving up. I want to be the pillow that you fall on, the arm that you release your frustrations on, and most importantly, the shoulder that you cry on. I want to stay awake with you until 4am, listening to you talk about your troubles and problems. I want to be the one who tells you jokes to cheer you up, and the first person you turn to in times of need. I want you to call me over the phone, because apparently someone was being mean to you, and I would immediately rush over and comfort you. And when we get into our first fight, you would run out of the door, into the bitter cold, tears streaming out of your eyes like beads falling out of a cut necklace, and I would take after you, pushing through the crowded streets and reaching you, taking you into my arms and kissing your pains away. We would both return home, happy as we ever was. 

I do not know why I quite like you. Perhaps it’s because of your adorable slurry words, or maybe it’s because of your work ethic and how sturdy and dependable you are, or even perhaps it’s a mystical attraction, like cosmic glue, binding me to you. But nevertheless, whatever the reason might be, my love for you still holds true.  
My dearest Lily, I can only hope that you don’t ever find this letter.

 

Xoxo, Prongs

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic!!


End file.
